


we do it the best (when we have cybersex)

by lofikv



Series: sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Camboy Wei Wuxian, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yes i am back on my camboy shit once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Or, alternatively: Lan Wangji discovered the wonders ofxianbabie's feet.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697119
Comments: 20
Kudos: 393





	we do it the best (when we have cybersex)

**Author's Note:**

> title from doja cat's [cyber sex](https://open.spotify.com/album/1MmVkhiwTH0BkNOU3nw5d3?highlight=spotify:track:1ghvzmzpx2nnrbx7wtpMgo)

a-xian ♡ @xianbabie  
good evening freaks 😈 i’ll be having a small event for these lovely photos below, whoever is the highest bidder will receive the uncensored versions + a special exclusive photo! catch me live in 10 mins 🤍🤍

Lan Wangji had never clicked a link that fast in his twenty-six years of living.

 _All this for a couple of ass pictures,_ his subconscious spitefully reprimanded him.

He squirms a little on his leather seat, suddenly feeling his dress shirt getting a little too tight for his liking. Damn, he should have just gone home instead of staying late in the office, he doesn’t want a repeat of the absolute _mess_ that he had caused on his poor table the last time he watched _xianbabie_ ’s streams in this very room.

But alas, he has a big presentation tomorrow, and he could not afford to sleep early because this report just won’t finish itself.

Instead, he’s _de-stressing_ (hah, what an obnoxious term) by visiting the infamous camboy’s twitter account to check for updates. When he saw his latest tweet with a series of censored pictures of his ass and crotch, he didn’t think twice and clicked the link attached to it that led him to a sketchy website where _xianbabie_ is supposed to be streaming.

Lan Wangji looks at the clock impatiently. _10:56 PM._ Come on, just four more minutes…

After a few seconds of self-evaluation, Lan Wangji woefully smacked his forehead with his palm, already contemplating his fucked up decisions. Just when did he get this desperate over another man’s photo of his genitals?

Looking at _xianbabie_ ’s account and thinking back to the first time he stumbled upon this side of twitter, Lan Wangji had wondered why he followed the strange camboy in the first place. He is not a person who’s very outgoing, nor he is comfortable with meeting new people, but something in _xianbabie_ ’s online personality lured him in, urged him with pretty photos of his prettier thighs and never let him go until today.

He’s not complaining though.

A slight _ping!_ was heard from his desktop speaker, indicating that the stream had started. Lan Wangji hurriedly got his mind out of memory lane and focused on the screen in front of him, where _xianbabie_ is sitting comfortably on a bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, bare feet on display. He had forgone his usual stockings, and while Lan Wangji was adjusting to the additional amount of skin on display for him, he also can’t help but be drawn in by the camboy’s feet.

 _What the hell?_ It’s just the soles of his feet, but why can he feel his pants getting tighter the more he stares at them?

The camboy clears his throat, pulling Lan Wangji out of his horny reverie, and begins talking. “Good evening! Um, actually, I won’t do my usual stream tonight. This will just be a bidding event regarding the tweet I have posted earlier.” He saw _xianbabie_ wiggle his toes in excitement, and he swore he had lost it by that time. “So, without further ado, let’s start bidding! Starting from ten diamonds.*”

Hundreds of donations flooded the comment section in a matter of seconds, ranging from twice the amount of diamonds to one hundred before he could even blink.

Damn, he’s going to hell for this, but he’s already knee-deep in it, so might as well go all in.

 _dreamdaddy donated 120 diamonds!_  
_cumslut666 donated 124 diamonds!_  
_assdestroyer donated 300 diamonds!_

“Wow, double the amount! Y'all are on a roll!” He heard _xianbabie_ say in a fit of giddiness, and Lan Wangji has half a mind before he entered his desired amount of diamonds to donate.

_bunbun donated 500 diamonds!_

There was a small gasp heard from the camboy before the comments section bursted with profanities aimed towards him. Lan Wangji skims through many different varieties of the word ‘fuck’ right after he donated on the stream.

Meanwhile, _xianbabie_ only laughs merrily, his pink little toes that Lan Wangji was obsessively looking at for the past ten minutes wiggling as if they know that he is staring at them.

“Well, five hundred diamonds! Anyone who dares to top that?” He held up three fingers. “Going once, going twice, aaaand sold!”

Nobody else saw it, but Lan Wangji might have smirked smugly to himself.

The camboy adjusted his position on the bed, scooting closer which caused the babydoll that he was wearing to bunch up on his thighs and give Lan Wangji an inch more of the gorgeous, porcelain skin. He gulped audibly at the sight before him.

“Well, _bunbun,”_ That statement shouldn’t have affected Lan Wangji this much, but here he is, frozen in his seat with his cock pitifully twitching inside his pants. “You’ve won four uncensored photos and a surprise one-on-one stream from yours truly!”

Pause. _What?_

 _Xianbabie_ continues speaking, but it all sounds like white noise to him, like his ears are stuffed with cotton. “I will end this stream and transfer us to a different server, just sit tight and wait a little more for me, okay?”

Lan Wangji could only breathe shakily in anticipation, watching as the viewing screen went black for a few seconds and turned back on. This time, the camboy was kneeling on the bed, and while he can’t see his feet anymore, it gave him a wonderful view of his thick thighs instead, so he’s not really complaining.

“Hello, _bunbun!”_ Lan Wangji shivers at the sound of his username on the camboy’s voice. “What would you like me to do tonight?”

He should probably not go this far, but Lan Wangji finds himself already typing before he can stop his hands.

_bunbun_ : Call me Lan Zhan. 

The body on the screen tensed a little, whether in surprise or recognition (Lan Wangji prays for it not to be the latter), but ultimately laxed after a few seconds. “Name-basis already? Damn, that’s fast. Okay, Lan Zhan then.”

The way Lan Wangji whimpered after his name rolled off the camboy’s tongue is absolutely _filthy_ that even he is surprised he can produce that kind of noise. He typed on the comment box with shaking hands, his mind already a haze from how much he’s restraining himself to just give in and touch.

_bunbun_ : Please, show me your feet. 

_Xianbabie_ leaned in, probably wondering if he read the comment right, and burst out laughing right after. “Who knew Lan Zhan had this kind of kink? You dirty, dirty man.” He seems to have no qualms with it, though, for he immediately sat on the bed again and stretched his legs in front of him, much like his seating position earlier. “What would you like to do with my feet, Lan Zhan? Do you want to touch them? Feel how soft they are?”

Fuck, he cannot handle this anymore.

His impatient fingers tugged at the buttons of his slacks, almost ripping the zipper off, pulling them down along with his underwear to let his aching erection out. He let out a groan once his cool hand made contact with the sensitive head, and wasted no time to stroke himself vigorously.

“I guess you’re jacking off already. Well, let me do all the talking then.”

Lan Wangji gulped as the dainty pair of feet came closer to the camera and gave a little wiggle, as if they were waving at him. “Would you like to lick them, Lan Zhan? Or if you’re particularly good, I’d jerk you off with just my feet. Does that sound good to you, baby?”

Slick sounds coming from Lan Wangji’s hand on his cock started to echo throughout the room, and his ears blushed a pretty shade of red at the filthy noise.

Onscreen, the camboy shifts on the plush sheets once again, spreading those long legs to reveal his cock straining against the babydoll’s panties. His hand came down to fondle with it through the fabric, and _xianbabie_ gasped softly at the sharp sensation brought to him by his own touch.

“So fucking dirty, Lan Zhan. Jacking yourself off to my feet? What next, do you want me to step on you too?”

“Wh— _ah!”_ Lan Wangji came unexpectedly, his hips jumping up as his cock released thick ropes of cum on his hand and thighs. He basks in the afterglow of it, bleary eyes raking over the camboy’s body on the screen as he pleasures himself into completion, body arching into a beautiful curve when he cums.

Needless to say, Lan Wangji didn’t get home until three in the morning.

—

Fortunately, he managed to finish the rest of the report and present it successfully in front of their potential partners, and Lan Wangji was tidying up his things when he heard a familiar voice.

One of the employees from the other company, Wei Wuxian, his mind supplies, cackles boisterously, violently hitting the man beside him. “C’mon Jiang Cheng, treat me to ice cream today! I deserved it!”

“Shut up.” The other guy, Jiang Cheng, replied and walked out of the conference room.

Now, only he and Wei Wuxian remain, and the latter gleefully bounded up to Lan Wangji with one of his hands outstretched. “Hi! You may have catched my name earlier, but I’m Wei Wuxian! You’re… Lan Wangji, right?”

Lan Wangji nodded slowly, and extended his hand to shake Wei Wuxian’s.

He doesn’t know what prompted him to speak the next words, but alas, “Please, call me Lan Zhan.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened in recognition before he smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this then i'm glad you survived my 1.5k self-indulgent foot fetish porn ;-; 
> 
> this was made possible by my wonderful twitter mutuals who pointed out lwj's foot fetish and i am not the same person since then......
> 
> crossposted from [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji/status/1247505521667493892)!!


End file.
